elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevator Wiki:About Elevatorpedia
Elevatorpedia (formerly Elevator Wiki then The Elevator Guide Wiki) is a wiki about elevators that any elevator enthusiasms (whether from YouTube or anywhere else) can edit and contribute here. The wiki was founded in 2010 as Elevator Wiki by TheElevatorMaster (which has since inactive). At that time, the wiki was vacant and very undeveloped, with only 5 articles were available which all of them were all blank. Two years later, the wiki was discovered by SchindlerLift1874 and he started to contribute the wiki a little bit. However, due to lack of users contributing the wiki, SchindlerLift1874 decided to abandone the wiki for several days, then came back to contribute more and develope a little in July 2012 and promote the site on his YouTube channel. Later, the wiki was renamed to The Elevator Guide Wiki, suggesting that the wiki contains some guide about elevator-related stuffs. On September 2012, SchindlerLift1874 requested to become an administrator to the Community Central so he can manage, maintain and own the wiki. Later, EddoAKA99 was elected a secondary administrator in December 2012. In August 2013, Gooper1 was elected as an administrator then later on December 31, 2013, Test Tower was elected as an administrator. On June 12, 2014, OtisElevatorGuy1 was elected as an administrator and on November 5, 2014, Dieselducy, which is also a very famous elevator filmer in the elevator community was elected as the sixth administrator. Finally, TheDragonFire was elected as an administrator on September 26, 2018. Today, Elevatorpedia has seven administrators. Credits Several photos from the following sources are licenced as CC-BY-SA-3.0 and credit goes to their respective photo owners. * *elevaattori.org/elevaattori.dy.fi *Other sources such as YouTube, Flickr, Facebook, Instagram, Google Images, etc. All elevator videos featured on some pages are credited from their respective owners on YouTube and other video hosting sites. Disclaimer All information provided in this site is general, and based on the contributor's observation, the elevator industry or other sources. Whilst we try to make sure that all the information is up to-date, we we do not issue any statements or guarantee about completeness, accuracy, suitability or availability of a site or information, product, service or graphic related to the information stated in the site for any purposes. Therefore, your dependance on the information is at your own risk. In any cases, we do not responsible for any inconvenience, detriments, loss or injury sustained by any person viewing this site. However, we apologize for any inconvenience that may be caused and shall be grateful if any errors, omissions or updated information can be brought to our attention. Through this site you can get in touch with other websites which are not controlled by the Administrators of Elevatorpedia (except Elevator Community Wiki). We do not control the features, contents and the availability of those sites. Attaching a website does not mean a recommendation or support on opinion explained in that link. Every efforts have been done to make sure the site goes very well and smooth. However, the Administrators will not responsible and not liable for the inavailability of the site for a temporary time related to technical problems outside of our control. Please note Please note that this site is only intended for education, leisure and for the source of information related to vertical transportations. This site is''' NOT''' intended for promoting or advertising any kinds of products online, whether related to vertical transportations or not. You are not allowed to promote or advertise any kinds of products within this site, even on talkpages, comments, your profile page and your blogs. This is an ENCYCLOPEDIA, NOT 'a site for selling or buying products online. Elevator companies or any people from the vertical transportation industry are welcome to share their knowledges and information on this site, but they are not allowed to advertise or promoting their products. Violations of this will resulted in the users blocked for certain amount of time or even banned permanently from this site. Please keep this site clean from advertisings and promotions. The Administrators often do not tolerate these and they have the right to block or ban users who violates this rule. Thank you for your understanding. Staffs *'Administrators and chat moderators: **SchindlerLift1874 (current owner) **EddoAKA99 **Gooper1 **Test Tower **OtisElevatorGuy1 **Dieselducy **TheDragonFire *'Former staffs:' **TheElevatorMaster (founder and administrator) **ElevatorToughLion (administrator) **ElevatorToughLionTV (administrator)